Righting a Wrong ONE SHOT
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: A post DH one shot when Harry returns to the Headmaster's office following the events of DH. Contains DH spoilers.


_Following JK Rowling's comments that Snape did not get a portrait in the Headmaster's office because he had abandoned his post I wrote this to ensure that at least in fan fiction he did. _

_Disclaimer: The characters and places in this story are all the property of JK Rowling. I have merely borrowed them and given them my own little twist._

* * *

Righting a Wrong

Harry opened the door to the Headmaster's office and stepped inside.

"Back again, Harry?" The familiar voice of Dumbledore spoke from across the room.

Harry nodded as his eyes scanned the portraits looking for the new one, the one he'd come to speak with.

Some of the occupants were gazing down at him, alert and watchful. Others were sleeping, or pretending to. There was only one empty frame and he walked towards that one, sure for the moment that it was the one he was searching for.

"Dily's is at her other portrait at St Mungos," Dumbledore explained. "She's checking on the casualties of the battle for us. She'll be back shortly if you wish to wait for her report."

Harry shook his head absentmindedly.

"Where is it?" he finally asked when he could not find what he was searching for.

"What is it you're searching for?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Professor Snape's portrait," Harry replied.

He looked back at Dumbledore who smiled.

"At last the boy starts to show some respect for his former teacher," Phineas Nigellus Black called from his portrait across the room.

Harry felt his face flush at the words. Severus Snape had done more than enough to earn his respect over the years but in his blind ignorance at the Potions Master's motives and actions he had shown him less respect than he'd even shown to Vernon Dursley. He felt ashamed of himself for the many times he'd been knowingly disrespectful to the man who had loved his mother so much he had dedicated his life to protecting him.

"Where is it?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Portraits were supposed to magically appear as soon as the Head of the school died. Dumbledore's had appeared the year before without any problem. He didn't understand why Snape's had failed to materialise.

"I'm afraid Professor Snape won't have a portrait here," Dumbledore explained. "By leaving the school when he did…how he did…well, the school believed that he had abandoned his post-"

"_Abandoned?_" exclaimed Harry in a loud voice that woke up the last of the sleeping portraits. "He didn't abandon the school, he was chased from…"

His voice ebbed away as he recalled the Headmaster's departure into the night. He felt another twinge of unease – he wondered if perhaps the man might have survived had he not been unjustly chased from the school.

Had he realised sooner where his loyalties truly lay, maybe he'd still be alive.

He looked at Dumbledore again. If only he'd trusted the man whose image was now looking sadly down at him with every indication of knowing exactly what thoughts were running through his mind.

"The school did not know for what reason Professor Snape left his post," Dumbledore continued. "It only knew that he was not going to be returning. It knew that because Severus Snape knew that."

"He knew…?"

"Severus always knew that his position as Lord Voldemort's right hand man was a dangerous one. He knew that when he agreed to spy for the Order."

Harry glanced briefly at the pensieve. The memories that had been gifted to him in the last moments of Severus's life were still swirling in the bowl. He didn't need to look in it again to be reminded of the night Severus had agreed to spy for Dumbledore.

'Anything' Severus had said.

Harry knew that he might as well have said 'everything'. That night the Death Eater had become a spy and given up his entire life to ending the reign of Lord Voldemort, all without a thought for personal glory, or his own safety.

Harry felt his eyes begin to water as he stared around the room at the portraits of the former heads who had been deemed worthy enough to exist by the school. He wondered whether any others were missing, whether the school had decided others should be excluded. Were there other voices of wisdom that would never be heard again?

He quickly estimated the number of portraits in the room. He knew roughly how long Hogwarts had existed and even taking into account the longer life span of the average wizard there were not enough to cover all the years.

He wondered which were missing.

Were they dark wizards?

Had they brought dishonour to the school?

No one would ever know. They were forgotten, lost in the mists of time. In a few hundred years Severus Snape would be forgotten too. No one would know the true dedication he'd given to his post as Headmaster. There would be none to tell of his heroism and bravery on what was already being dubbed Hogwart's Darkest Day.

"He should have a portrait here," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded his agreement, as did each of the other Headmasters and Headmistresses who lined the walls.

"He _will_ have a portrait here," he declared. "He won't be forgotten."

Dumbledore smiled. "You'll need to contact the Ministry of Magic…" he began.

* * *

A short report in the Daily Prophet Six months later

**Potter's Portrait Campaign Successful**

_The Education Department of the Ministry of Magic yesterday overturned for the first time an ancient magical charm that is integral to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_It was brought to the attention of the Ministry by The Chosen One, Harry Potter that following his recent defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that due to mass confusion on the day of Headmaster Severus Snape's demise no portrait of the said Headmaster appeared in the current Headmaster's office. _

_An expert in ancient charms stated that this was probably due to the school believing that the Headmaster had abandoned his post prior to his death. _

_This was contested by Harry Potter who openly declared that Professor Snape had in fact dedicated his life to both the school and its students. _

_Following a six month campaign on behalf of the former Headmaster, Harry Potter had little to say when the Ministry ruled in his favour and decreed that a portrait should be commissioned immediately._

_His only comment on leaving the Ministry was 'Professor Snape's bravery shall be remembered'._


End file.
